


Eren... You'll be late.

by TaeKookie_ah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3D man. gear Failure, Eren dies, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Murder by titans, OC, Other, Sad-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookie_ah/pseuds/TaeKookie_ah
Summary: Pretty much Eren dies and my OC is Eren's secret sister. No one knows, so every one is confused as to why she's legit having a panic attack. OC is around 18. Levi is whatever the fuck years old...like 26 in this story. I know he's older! But NOT TODAYYYY! Yep. Read it! Please!





	Eren... You'll be late.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own AOT/SnK. Anyway, please leave comments at the end! Kudos are also appreciated! Thank you!

There was the thin sound of metal wire against a reel as I flew through the air with speed, controlling my 3D Manuevering gear ecspecially well for the 'new comer' I am supposed to be. My cloak was stained with a mixture of over 30 peoples blood, along with the blood of the many titans I've slaughtered. The tendons in my legs and arms were tight from excessive running, hitting, and kicking to just barely escape them. My head pounded harshly and it seemed I'd found a way to break my ankle in two different ways. Now its over. At this point in time, my only chance of survival was both Eren, and the Corporal. We were given orders from a flare to get to the edge of the woods over five minutes ago. As I flew by trees my thoughts wandered. This is the 58th expedition outside of the district walls, only a year after the 57th. While no one knew, the titan-shifter Eren Jaeger is my full brother. I'm thinking for the 69th time today about why I did not recieve the same powers Eren has, when I reach the edge of the woods. It's not over yet, I must be wrong... Everyone is gathered up in a circle around Eren's other sister, whom I dislike, since Mikasa loves Eren in an odd way. However, from my knowledge, a lot of other people hate her as well, so...Is she alright? She seems to be crying! I lean foreward, gripping the bark of the tree I landed on for support so that I could get a better view. Corporal Levi soars past me as I accidentally put weight on my ankle. I shove my hand in my mouth to prevent from crying out in pain, and Levi looks at me from the corner of his eye at the exact same moment that I hear an even louder snap than before. A wave of roaring pain envelopes my whole lower half and my eyes widen. Even Levi is surprised by the noise, however he is going straight down and looks away. I stare, eyes watering a bit from the pain. I wrack my brain for answers, since I can't go down below or I'll tear my stupid ankle off while landing. Mikasa is crying. Everyone is looking sad. Levi ignored me to go see a girl cry? I shrugged off the feeling of a pin of jealousy. My eyes burn. Wait... Mikasa loves Eren! Levi's property!  
Before it fully registers I hear loud screaming sobs, and look down, startled, to see Levi dragging Mikasa away from someone laying do- Eren. My eyes widen. He's not moving...  
"EREN!!" Mikasa screams, fighting against Levi. And then I hear it.  
" Stop, now and accept it as the truth. We can't save Eren."  
'No', my thoughts raced, 'Eren'. I found myself losing my control. 'No', 'Corporal must be lying...' However, my mind refused to listen to the bullshit I attempted to feed it. The next think I know I throw myself down from the 25 meter tree and just barely keep my ankle intact when I land. But I don't care. It could have ripped off. Eren is more important. The group doesnt even notice me until I shout,  
"Tell me what the fuck happened to Eren god dammit!"  
They turn. Captian Levi shoots me a glare. I don't give a fuck. I can't walk. I don't give a fuck. I sprint, pushing people away. Levi eyes me as I literally am enveloped by Armin.  
"I'm so sorry," He chokes out loudly, "I-I..."  
He lets go and we look down- me for the first time. My knees buckle and I fall into a heap at my brothers side.  
" Eren ?" My voice trembles as I whisper. His eyes are open, but he doesn't respond for a while. His chest twitches, trying to breath. No response. I wan't to touch him. Is he cold? I can't. My hands shake. I can't. If he's dead... I choke as my eyes begin to water. They narrow.  
"Eren, get up. I'm sure its not fun laying on the grass alone. You shouldn't sleep here. Its bad for your back, you little brat." My voice is slightly trembling, ecspecially towards the end of the sentence. I hear Mikasa go silent. Levi knocked her out, and is now coming for me. But as Levi reaches for me I hear something.  
" M..om?" His lips barely moved and his face screwed up permanantly in confusion.  
"Eren! Eren! No, no, Its me, its me Eren."  
" Wh-ere'..s m..om?"  
My eyes lower, but I look back up, hearing Levi gasp. "At home, honey. Mom's at home. She's making dinner now. But she's waiting for us. Remember, she won't eat without us. She'll starve, you better get up before you get in trouble."  
"Up.....I am."  
"What?"  
"I'm right here next to you, Zoe. I'll always be and you'll be late."  
"Thats fine, I'll take all blame"  
Eren seemed to use some of his last bits of energy to say these last words.  
"You can have my key if you do that!...Thank you. For...everything. Gkkk...!kkkgh.Please help...Zoe Ghhkkkkkkkk"  
He shook on the ground for a minute and I covered my mouth with my hands, unable to look away. Tears flow down my face and I cringe hard as blood trickles doown Eren's chin. Now his eyes are closed and he is still.  
"No...." I struggled to breath. My heart clenched so hard it stopped beating for a moment.  
"Zoe..."It was Levi's voice. He had crouched next to me,"Come with me when we return. We'll talk. Come on, get up."  
I dug my face into his shoulder before I could even think.  
"Okay..." I whispered in defeat agains the stiff captian, "Or we'll be late."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like me to continue, please comment below! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Any tips, other than use the word "and" less?


End file.
